This invention relates generally to means and methods for holding a building together during high winds, such as those which accompany a hurricane, and relates, more particularly, to means and methods for anchoring the walls of a building to the building foundation.
The class of cable assemblies with which this invention should be compared includes a cable for spanning the top and bottom members of a wooden wall frame and bracing the frame against damage by high winds. An example of a cable assembly of this class is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,843. However, a disadvantage associated with the cable assembly of the referenced patent relates to the fact that specially-shaped end members must be fixedly secured to each end of a cable used in the assembly to enable the cable to be connected between members of a wall frame. Such a requirement prohibits the cable assembly of the referenced patent from being quickly connected between the wall frame members.
It would be desirable to provide new and improved means which helps to hold a building together during high winds, such as those which commonly accompany a hurricane.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved means and a method for holding a building together during high wind conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a means and method which firmly anchors a wall of a building to the foundation of the building.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a means and method which utilize a cable for tensioning the frame of a wall to the building foundation and which can be quickly connected between the wall frame and building foundation for use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a means which is uncomplicated in construction yet strong and effective in operation.